


Wear A Necklace Of Hope (Side By Side With Me)

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 23 year old Louis, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Barebacking, Basically this is louis and harry playing finnick and annie, Bottom Harry, Depression, District 4, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Happy Ending, Harry has some anxiety so, He isn't pregnant but it's talked about, Hurt/Comfort, I really hope this all makes sense, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentors, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Nightmares, Older Louis, Pet Names, Pregnant Harry, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, There's only one sex scene I'm sorry, They're kinda mild, Top Louis, Tributes, Underage Sex, Violence, Younger Harry, but louis loves harry so keep that in mind, but still, harry wants a baby, idk just read it, kinda???, louis calls harry so many pet names, mentions of mpreg, so much fluff wow, this is actually really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Lou," Harry's voice was high-pitched and small. He was so small. Everything about him seemed so fragile and Louis was terrified he would break him.</em><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><em>He knew it was too late though. Louis couldn't break him because Harry was already broken.</em><br/> <br/> <br/>Or </p><p> <br/>A Hunger Games AU about Louis and Harry's life as victors in District 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear A Necklace Of Hope (Side By Side With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I saw Mockingjay last week and that kinda inspired this.
> 
> I'm totally in love with Finnick and Annie's relationship. I always wondered what their life was like in District 4, so I wrote about it through Louis and Harry. 
> 
> Please note: I don't own One Direction or The Hunger Games or anything like that. I also make no money off of this.
> 
> The title is taken from the song "The Hanging Tree"
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I adore hearing feedback(:
> 
> Enjoy. xx

Wave after wave of glimmering blue water rushed up just to hit the bottom of Louis' feet. He dug his toes in the sand and soaked up the beautiful sun like a sponge.

 

It was days like this where Louis wanted to captivate all of his thoughts and throw them into the sea.

 

He should be thankful. The seemingly endless sea was in front of him, he was surrounded by sprinkles of sand, and his district stood tall behind his back.

 

But Louis was losing his mind.

 

He had just returned back to District 4, his only true home, after watching both of his tributes die in this year's Hunger Games.

 

Year after year, Louis would train them with little hope that maybe, just maybe, they would make it. And year after year, he watched all their hope of winning still etched on their faces as their lives were cut short by a cruel death.

 

Louis shuddered under the breeze. This year, one tribute was stabbed to death. The other got blood poisoning.

 

It still hurt him to watch their lives get cut short though. He was lucky to win his Hunger Games when he was only 14. And for 9 years now, he's been training other tributes with fake confidence and hope.

 

It was difficult to build them up and watch them die over a monitor with a glass of alcohol in his hand. The same routine slowly broke him more and more. He tried to be numb and immune to it, but he didn't know how.

 

The days go by quickly now. And Louis was constantly lost in a trance of sadness and grief. How can you be okay again when you don't remember what it feels like?

 

He was grateful to be home now, to say the least. He wasn't with President Snow and the blood thirsty Capitol citizens. He was home. And he could be with his boy.

 

Louis sighed, feeling another breeze overtake him, bringing him into a whirlwind of thoughts of Harry. His baby. The one he swore to protect. The only one he truly loves.

 

Louis had done the worst thing that you could do: he fell in love with a tribute that he mentored.

 

They had met when Harry was picked for the Games, and Louis, with crossed his fingers, trained him and managed to keep him alive. It wasn't until Harry's victory tour that he realized he was falling for Harry. As he always admitted to himself, Harry sort of crept up on him.

 

Louis watched the light in Harry's pretty jade eyes fade. And his beautiful smile quickly became a rare thing. Every night on the victory tour, Harry sobbed in Louis' arms. And every night, Louis fell harder for him.

 

Louis' fist clenched and unclenched against the rough pattern of the sand. He knew he should go see Harry. The boy was anxiously awaiting his return from the Capitol. But Louis had been so distraught, as he was every year, that he ran to his safe haven, the sea.

 

Louis would be lying if he said that committing suicide in this sea hadn't crossed his mind. Because it had. A lot.

 

It was too tempting just to anchor himself down, falling to the bottom of the sea where he would welcome death with open arms.

 

The only reason he hadn't was because of Harry, really.

 

Louis looked up ahead of him, noticing that the sun was now setting in an array of oranges, pinks, and yellows across the sky and over the calming sea. 

 

He knew he should go home. He knew he should find his boy. He knew that.

 

Louis stood up shakily, with a last glance back at the pretty sunset and calming waters, before heading towards his cold home in the Victor's Village.

 

An aching pain filled his bloodstream and injected his body with haunting thoughts of _what if this had never fucking happened._

 

{~}

 

Harry's body was covered in a thin line of sweat. His soft pants were timed with Louis's deep thrusts. It was silent except for the harsh wind slapping the windows and the sound of skin hitting skin.

 

"Darling," Louis whispered thickly, thrusting deep into Harry, causing him to cry out loudly, and staying there. He hovered over Harry, watching his eyes intently.

 

The same green eyes Louis watched fade quicker and quicker into the same hollow darkness that haunted him.

 

Harry sobbed, tightening his thin legs around Louis' back, locking them closer together. He gripped Louis tightly, as though reassuring himself that Louis was still there.

 

"Lou," Harry's voice was high-pitched and small. He was so small. Everything about him seemed so fragile and Louis was terrified he would break him.

 

He knew it was too late though. Louis couldn't break him, because Harry was already broken.

 

"My baby," Louis said softly, taking his arm to cup the boy's cheek. He then pulled halfway out and slammed back in hard.

 

Harry's sob was so high-pitched and beautiful. Louis' thrusts were so hard that the younger boy nearly hit the headboard. He suddenly arched his back up and came all over his small stomach.

 

Harry cried out as Louis thrusted harder and harder, he groaned as he came deep inside of Harry with a final thrust. Harry began to cry softly.

 

Louis was careful as he pulled out. He hovered over Harry again, kissing away the salty tears off of his cherry colored cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby-" Louis whispered over Harry's lips. "I'm here, I'm always here. I promise you."

 

That was a lie, of course. Louis feared that Harry knew that. But he would continually tell him. 

 

Harry hiccuped through his small cries. He began running his hands up and down Louis' back, his fingernails grazed the sweat covered skin.

 

Louis knew the reason for Harry's crying was simply that Louis was actually there with him now. He had been gone for over a month at the capital. Harry cried for days before he left.

 

"You're here," Harry choked out after hiccuping softly. "I needed you, I couldn't sleep-"

 

Louis left soft kisses on Harry's warm neck, leaning up to his ear. "Hush, sweetheart," Louis said quietly. "Harry, my darling, I'm here. I'm right here."

 

Louis knew nightmares controlled Harry's sleep, and without Louis or any contact with him for a month, that Harry suffered heavily. While Louis was miles and miles away in the erratic world of the Capitol, his boy suffered. Nothing make Louis feel sicker than knowing his baby was suffering.

 

"Don't leave," Harry said shyly, reaching a hand up to cup Louis' cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "I want you to stay, Lou."

 

Louis nodded. "I'll always stay."

 

Because he would go mad if he didn't.

 

{~}

 

When Harry's fast asleep in Louis' arms, he always looks so small. Just so small, painfully innocent, and for once, peaceful.

 

Louis traced unknown patterns into the the smooth skin of Harry's back and felt his tension float away at the feeling of Harry's hot breath against his shoulder.

 

It's times like these that cause Louis to reminisce in the silence. Harry's so relaxed in his arms, and he finally seems so incredibly peaceful during his sleep. Otherwise, he seems to be constantly on edge. It hurts for Louis to watch, honestly.

 

But Harry wasn't always like this. Before he went into the arena, he was different.

 

Of the many tributes Louis has trained in The Hunger Games, he remembers Harry's Games all too well.

 

When Harry was reaped, Louis had thought nothing of it. He only noted how strong Harry was to manage not to cry on stage like his hysterical district partner.

 

So he focused on training Harry, making sure he concentrated on basic skills with a knife. Small things only, just to help him survive.

 

Districts 1, 2, and 4 had the opportunity to join the career pack, as they typically had the best training. Not this year though, as both Harry and his tribute partner were clueless.

 

Harry was different for not wanting to join them though. But he wasn't asked, and he didn't bother asking. He was better at being alone.

 

Things were fine for Harry in the arena. He stayed on his own mostly, as thought out, and didn't bother killing anyone. He hid himself well.

 

But in one moment, one simple moment, Louis watched all light in Harry's eyes turn off like a twitch. His fire burned out, and everything went wrong.

 

Louis remembers watching from the monitor with scotch in his hands, while surrounded by fellow mentors. The room was deadly silent.

 

18 days into the Games, Harry watched his district partner get decapitated in her sleep.

 

The look on Harry's face as he watched his tribute partner's brutal death still haunts Louis to this day.

 

Harry screamed so loud and Louis could do nothing but watch with spacey eyes and a hammering heart.

 

The arena flooded less than a day later. Harry, coming from the district best known for swimming, won because he was the only one who could swim.

 

Louis was so proud that Harry, the small, 13 year old boy, against all odds, won The Hunger Games.

 

After that, things only got worse.

 

Harry went mad.

 

Louis watched it happen overtime. Just like watching a sink ship- it was slow and torturous. Louis stayed with him though. And now, Louis will always stay with him.

 

Louis watched as overtime, Harry spaced out at random times, as though lost in the translation of his past. He would cling to Louis as if he would drift away at sea without his hand being held. Harry had a tendency to laugh too loudly at things too, because laughing was a rare escape to have a settling peace in his stomach.

 

Louis knows that feeling too.

 

Louis knows Harry feels strongly. He's black or he's white, he's never been gray. He doesn't know how to be.

 

But Louis sees right past all of those things. Because he's in love.

 

{~}

 

Louis watched with bored eyes as Zayn drained the last of his beer. He starred at Louis with his dark eyes.

 

The pub was fairly quiet in the early afternoon. Most of the men were at their jobs at the docks, and had just returned to work at this time. Zayn was different since his father owned the pub, so he helped run the place.

 

Louis and Zayn had been close while in school. But when Louis was reaped for the Games, Zayn was the only one of his classmates who opted to say goodbye before he was shipped off to the Capitol.

 

So needless to say, Zayn was his only true friend when he returned.

 

"I would ask you how the Games went, but I think I already know the answer," Zayn said, taking a piece of bread from their shared plate.

 

Louis bowed his head. "These weren't the best two," Louis grimaced, slumping in his hard seat. "The boy was cocky and the girl wouldn't listen."

 

Zayn hummed, starring out the window, looking towards the sea.

 

"How old were they?" He asked causally.

 

"The boy was 15 and the girl was 18, I think," Louis said, taking another small sip of his drink. "He had no skills at all. At least she was fair with a spear."

 

"Didn't do her any good, now did it?" Zayn said. Louis bit his lip harshly, starring down at the table.

 

"Is Harry all right, then?" Zayn asked suddenly. "Liam and Niall stayed with him a lot while you were gone."

 

Liam and Niall were both good friends of his and Harry's. They were classmates of Harry in school, and like Zayn was for Louis, they were really the only ones who supported him after the Games.

 

Louis looked up, "he's fine," he informed him. "Just fine."

 

A small smile appeared Zayn's face as he starred at Louis. "He adores you, you know," he commented idly. "Whenever you're gone, he only talks about you. You're the only one he opens up to."

 

A sigh escaped from Louis's lips. "Yeah," was all he said. "I think I am."

 

"Poor kid," Zayn rested his head on his palm. "I know he's changed since the Games. I didn't even know him until I met you, and I already know that."

 

Louis swallowed. Because Zayn has no idea.

 

{~}

 

The smaller boy's hand was cold under the morning breeze. His pale, smooth hands fit perfectly under Louis'.

 

They fit together because they're broken puzzle pieces. They can't fix each other, but they can survive together.

 

Harry's loose curls blew back in the sharp wind as they walked through the rocky roads. Flurries of people walked by them, heading the opposite way to their jobs at the docks. Glares were thrown their way. Louis only gripped Harry's hand tighter.

 

Harry was just a boy. 16 years old is too young to face the trials he deals with daily. All of his former classmates avoid him now, because they don't understand him, and they simply don't want to.

 

Louis has learned to adjust to the cruelty in their District, because people are mean. So mean, they willingly admit that no one really cares all that much for Harry, despite his rare title of being a victor.

 

Louis, on the other hand, was well liked by the capital and most of their district. His attitude was a cocky, confident man who slept with every women in the capital by choice. But only Harry knew the real him. Only he knew that Louis was a broken man who was slowly drowning in a sea of nightmares.

 

President Snow forced Louis into prostitution after his games. Women and men both desired his slim body and crystal blue eyes. They craved his confidence and relished his superior attitude. He faked everything for them.

 

Each year that he went to mentor the Games, Snow forced him into sleeping with capital citizens for large sums of money. Louis wasn't stupid though. He knew Snow would kill Harry if Louis refused him.

 

Louis played it as smart as he could. They gave Snow the money, but Louis took his prize in the secrets that the citizens would feed him. He tolerated their harsh touches to his body, and only listened for the secrets hidden in the capital. Lost in their own desires, they always gave in.

 

But of all of the many people who touched him, whether beautiful or not, Louis wasn't in love with a capital citizen who touched his body and bruised him until the morning light. They had their color crazed hair and the purple lip stains that they marked hot on his flushed neck. They could ride his cock and scream his name as long as they desired.

 

But Louis's heart belonged to a small boy with a scared mind and broken past. No one could take that away from him.

 

Everything Louis did was to protect Harry. And Harry knew this. Year after year, Louis chose to go to the capital to mentor with the third victor of their district, Mags. He refused to let Harry go. His baby had seen enough for his lifetime.

 

Louis shoved past the crowd, opting to head to the ocean with his boy in tow. The only advantage to winning the Games was they weren't forced to work any longer. Harry hadn't finished school either.

 

A large man suddenly shoved into Harry, causing him to collide into Louis, who quickly caught him. The man stopped in the middle of the crowd to glare at him.

 

"What the hell?" The man fumed. "Watch where you're going, bitch."

 

Louis pulled Harry back, keeping a steady hand on the boy's back and on his stomach. He heard Harry begin to cry.

 

"Come on, sweetie," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. "Just ignore him."

 

"Hey," the man called, now looking to Louis, "Take your mutt and get out of my sight before I beat him to bloody mess."

 

Louis sighed. He was too tired to try and fight the man. He opted to take Harry's hand, leading him on, and trying to not cry as he heard Harry's pitiful whimpers.

 

"Lou, Lou-" Harry cried, Louis stopped on a small porch of a store, getting them out of the crowd, before he turned to look at Harry. His eyes were wild and his face was terribly pale.

 

"Come here, baby," Louis pulled the crying boy into his arms. "I'm sorry about that," he told him, rubbing his lower back. "You're okay now. I'm here, my darling."

 

Harry nodded, pulling back to wipe his eyes. Shots of pain filled Louis every time he watched Harry get upset, which was all too often. The younger boy got tense and nervous around strangers, a fear he adopted after the Games.

 

People were so cruel to someone so broken. Louis didn't think it was fair.

 

"Do you still want to go to the beach?" Louis asked him, placing both of his hands on Harry's love handles.

 

"Y-Yeah," Harry said, before pausing. "I-I don't like crowds, Lou," Harry admitted quietly, as if Louis didn't know. 

 

But he did know. He always knew. He knows his baby gets anxious around people, because Louis is the only one he trusts now.

 

"I know, little love," Louis said gently. "Are you well enough to continue?"

 

Harry sniffled, wiping his nose again with his large sweater. He nodded.

 

Louis took his hand again and led him through the crowd, keeping him close to his side.

 

In that moment, Louis truly realized that he was just half a heart without Harry.

 

{~}

 

The tv light was the only source of light in the darkened room. Curtains drawn shut, and the doors locked, they all huddled together in the living room. It was all routine.

 

Louis sat on his love seat with Harry curled in his lap, Zayn in his recliner, and Liam and Niall took the couch.

 

The low volume was set, letting them watch the glow of advertisements from the Capitol.

 

Today was the day where the winning Victor of this year's Games would have their interview. The fake, completely scripted interview about how they were thankful that the Capitol saved their goddamn lives.

 

Louis was so grateful that he left the Capitol immediately after both of his tributes died. He'd much rather watch the torturously fake interview with Harry and friends than the sick Capitol citizens.

 

He had gone to Snow immediately after his tributes were killed, asking for his permission to return home early. When Snow's dark eyes narrowed, as though starring into his soul, Louis panicked.

 

So he lied.

 

Louis told Snow that Harry was pregnant.

 

He spared Snow from details, only saying that he needed to return home to Harry.

 

He watched as the President simply nodded, praising him for the work that he had done.

 

Louis knew he didn't mean training his dead tributes. He meant the prostitution.

 

He returned back immediately after. He was caught under the pressure of the lie, which he told no one about. Not even Harry.

 

He swallowed down thoughts and guilt of their last conversation as President Snow appeared on the screen, as a congratulations to the winning tribute.

 

Liam turned up the volume as the screen then switched to the Capitol opening, and Caesar Flickerman appeared on the large stage, greeting the roaring crowd of Capitol citizens.

 

If Louis was being honest, he'd always liked Caesar. They had talked outside of a scripted interview with cameras, and had a nice conversation. They got along well.

 

Caesar bowed, his hair, eyebrows, and lips were all a burnt orange this year. It looked bad, Louis thought, but it described him well.

 

"-so let's give a warm welcome to this year's winning tribute, our newest victor from District 2, Miss Silvia Tyler!" Caesar's obnoxiously loud voice boomed through the tv. Louis sat up a bit more, and Harry only clung to him tighter.

 

Louis had no idea who had won this year's Games. Honestly, he'd avoided the whole thing the moment he returned home.

 

A pretty girl walked out, decked out in a long, strapless, yellow dress that clung to her thin frame tightly. She grinned, waving to the crowd with her bony arm. She was thin, way too thin.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes, remembering walking on that very stage when he was only 14 years old. Now, at the age of 23, he hopes he never has to do it again.

 

He walked on that stage as a confident man, and the moment the spotlight darkened and he went backstage, he cried as a small, scared boy.

 

The girl, Silvia, greeted Caesar with a pearl white smile. She was the perfect example of what the Capitol wanted: a fake doll.

 

"Do you remember her?" Zayn's voice interrupted for the first time in several minutes. Louis and Harry both looked over to him.

 

"A little," Louis replied, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling him back down against his chest. He rested his small hand there, seemingly purring on Louis.

 

"She's pretty," Niall said, eating the leftover soup that Harry had fixed them when they first arrived.

 

"She's fake," Louis added. "None of that is real."

 

"So tell us, Silvia," Caesar's voice continued through the tv, "how does it feel to know that you've finally won?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes, stroking Harry's soft hair idly.

 

"-therefore, I suppose it's a joy that nothing can compare to," Silvia's winning smile flashed towards the audience. Caesar laughed with her during her happiness.

 

Harry suddenly looked up, fixating his eyes on Louis. He reached a hand up to stroke Louis' thick stubble.

 

"Do you remember my interview?" Harry whispered, leaning up a little to kiss Louis' rough cheek. Louis nodded.

 

"You looked beautiful," Louis mumbled, complimenting his boy.

 

Harry did look beautiful. Then again, he always did. He had worn a plain black suit and jade green tie that matched his eyes perfectly.

 

Louis remembers that during his pre-Games and post-Games interview, Harry was shy and incredibly sweet, but only Louis knew it took hours of comforting him to get into that state.

 

His personality worked on the Capitol though. Caesar continued to compliment Harry's sweet gestures, making the crowd go soft when Harry was called adorable too many times to count.

 

Louis was the total opposite. He walked onto that stage with a fake confidence that lit up the room. His navy suit and white tie contrasted on his tanned skin, even Caesar noted how strong and good-looking he was.

 

Louis swore he would never forget how nervous he felt during the interview. He felt like he were on fire when the stage lights kissed his cheeks.

 

Harry clung to him tighter, bringing Louis out of his thoughts. Harry's head resting on his shoulder now, giving his lips access to rub against Louis' stubble. It was comforting for him to feel Louis- just to know he was there.

 

The interview droned on. Caesar was asking unimportant questions, and Silvia was giving over exaggerated answers. It was a typical interview, really.

 

"Do you remember her during training?" Liam turned to Louis mid-interview.

 

"She killed my male tribute," Louis said simply. "'Suppose it gave her confidence to kill more."

 

Louis remembers seeing Silvia be skilled with a spear. She was the one who had killed his male tribute by stabbing him in his sleep. She was brutal and malicious.

 

"I remember watching her," Harry spoke up. "She was cruel."

 

Louis kissed the top of Harry's hair. If he was being honest, Louis wanted nothing more than to take Harry away and hide him from all of the evil in the world. Often times, during Capitol sponsored tv, Harry would get emotional because of the terrible memories that were there.

 

Harry had already seen so much at such a young age. It wasn't fair.

 

So for now, Louis would just hold Harry close, even though his mind was so far away.

 

{~}

 

The heat of Harry's back pressed against Louis's torso as he leaned back against him.

 

Hot water covered their bodies in the large tub they shared. It had been a long day for both of them, and all they needed now was the feel of each other's arms.

 

Harry sighed, tipping his head back and seemingly purring as Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's thin body.

 

Today had been a particular day where Louis' lie to Snow came back to him.

 

Not only was he wondering if Snow believed him, but what if Snow asked him about it later? Or by odd chance, stopped in District 4 and expected to see a pregnant Harry? Or even a small baby in his arms?

 

Louis was used to lying. He lied all the time while he was in the Capitol. But this lie was different.

 

It got him thinking and wondering about actually having children, specifically with Harry. It was an odd thought that had never really occurred to him.

 

"Lou," Harry's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

 

Louis hummed in response, tracing patterns onto Harry's stomach.

 

It only took a moment for him to boil over.

 

"I lied," he blurted out. He felt Harry tense.

 

"About what?" His voice sounded shaky and nervous.

 

Louis sighed. "I got to come back early from the Games this year because I lied to Snow."

 

Harry shifted so he could look at Louis' face. Their eyes met. "What did you lie about?" He asked again, his face filled with worry.

 

"I, uh," Louis stuttered. "I told him you were pregnant."

 

This time, Harry didn't even blink. "Did you say that because you want me to be?"

 

Louis almost swallowed his tongue.

 

"I- I haven't thought about it, H," Louis said honestly. "It's too much of a risk."

 

"For what?" Harry pressed.

 

"I couldn't watch my kids grow up just to see them die in that arena," Louis confessed. The thought alone brought a shiver down his spine. "I couldn't do it."

 

"The chances of our children getting picked aren't likely," Harry reasoned.

 

"But they're still there," Louis said back. "I never want my kids to go through what we went through."

 

Harry paused just to stare at Louis, he leaned up to kiss Louis's cheek, letting his soft lips run all along his face.

 

Louis let him because for now, Harry was in his relaxed state. In this state, Louis felt more open to talking about the idea about starting a family together.

 

But he knew this version of Harry would change.

 

It always did.

 

"I want you to know that I'd love to carry your baby," Harry whispered right in his ear.

 

Louis met his, for once, soft eyes. He smiled at him. God, Harry would look stunning with a baby. But Louis knew he probably couldn't handle that pressure and stress. He was suffering enough as it was.

 

"Yeah," Louis responded, reaching up to cup Harry's cheek. "I know you would."

 

Harry grinned up at him. Louis was so in love with this relaxed version of himself.

 

"Could we then?" Harry asked. "Please?"

 

"Not now, sweetheart," Louis replied, rubbing his thumb against the smaller boy's soft cheek. "You aren't ready to carry a baby yet."

 

Harry sighed. "I'd love one, though," he replied.

 

Louis knew he should end the conversation soon. If this continued, Harry would end up getting upset. And Louis refused to make him cry.

 

"Eventually," Louis promised him. "But not now."

 

But god, Louis couldn't stop thinking about Harry being pregnant with his child. He would honestly look stunning.

 

Louis felt his heart swell up at the thought that maybe, just maybe, when things settle down a little more, Louis and Harry could start a family.

 

He tried to ignore the pinching feeling inside telling him that things would never settle down.

 

{~}

 

Like Louis predicted, Harry's relaxed state vanished later that night.

 

If there was one thing that Louis knew, it was that Harry's nightmares were traumatic. And that they occurred every night.

 

Harry was curled up in Louis' arms when Louis suddenly awoke to hot pants in his ear, and unknown words were chorused in his ear.

 

He stirred, as this was an occurrence that happened every night. Louis was used to it by now.

 

He shifted under the cold sheets, hearing how Harry was whimpering and moaning in his sleep.

 

Louis suddenly sat up then, and Harry moved away from his chest and immediately starting thrashing. He was twisting side to side on the bed desperately.

 

Harry started crying in his sleep too. He was panting, letting muffled words escape from his lips. He wasn't awake yet, but Louis was.

 

"Hazza," Louis jumped to pull him closer. "Baby doll, come here. Wake up, sweetheart. You're okay, you're okay."

 

Louis shook him, and Harry suddenly gasped at the movement, waking him up. His wild eyes turned to stare directly at Louis.

 

Harry's emerald eyes were a forest fire and Louis had no idea how to put it out.

 

Harry began to pant, gripping Louis as he slowly came to terms with his surroundings. He blinked several times before he suddenly burst into tears.

 

"Oh, baby," Louis sighed. "Honey, don't cry. You're okay. You're good," he wrapped his arms around Harry's body, pulling him to his chest. "You're so good."

 

Harry tried talking, but he choked on his tears. Louis kissed his sweaty curls.

 

"Hush, darling," Louis soothed, rubbing his back. "You're safe, we're both safe."

 

It was all too familiar for Louis. His body was used to waking up in the middle of the night to Harry's nightmares. He got nightmares too, and in those cases, Harry returned the favor.

 

Harry's tears settled into gentle sobs as Louis rocked him like a small child. He was so fragile and small. Louis only held him closer.

 

Several minutes passed, and the only sound left in the room was Harry's soft breath that tingled on Louis' skin.

 

"Don't let let me go," Harry whispered.

 

Louis kissed his hair. "I will never let you go."

 

He couldn't live with himself if he did.

 

{~}

 

Naturally, Harry couldn't go back to sleep. He was way too scared.

 

So Louis stayed up with him. He knew he would be tired in the morning, but he would do anything for Harry. Losing sleep wasn't the worst thing.

 

The warm fire crackled in their small front room. Harry was huddled under a warm, thick blanket with a mug of tea in his small hands. Louis sat beside him.

 

They were silent for awhile. Their legs ended up tangled together, bringing their bodies close.

 

Louis turned to watch Harry, who had clearly spaced out. He looked so beautiful when the fire kissed his milky white skin. Harry never went outside like Louis did. He was one of the only pale people in the district.

 

His green eyes were wide though. Louis only focused on the fire that danced in his eyes, and his steady breath that came from his plump, pink lips. They were wet and there was places where Harry had bitten them too many times to count.

 

It was a bad habit that Louis never told him to break.

 

"Did they touch you?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the silence. He kept his gaze on the fire. He was so quiet that Louis strained to hear.

 

"Yes," Louis answered honestly. He knew what Harry was asking. It was a question that haunted Harry year after year. Louis still hated answering him.

 

It was a topic that he dreaded discussing. But if Louis was forced into such a cruel act as prostitution, the least he could do was answer Harry.

 

"How many?" He asked.

 

Louis paused. "I don't know," he admitted.

 

Harry bit his lip, Louis continued to watch.

 

"Were they beautiful?"

 

"No one compares to beauty like you do."

 

Harry looked up and met Louis' sincere eyes.

 

"They're so beautiful, and they get to touch you," Harry said, searching Louis' eyes. "How beautiful is it to know the Capitol's secrets?"

 

"It's not near as beautiful as being in love with you," Louis admitted, watching Harry's expression. He licked his lips.

 

Louis sighed before continuing. "They can touch my skin, Harry, but they won't ever touch my heart."

 

Harry's eyes fluttered beautifully. Louis wanted nothing more than to count each pretty lash that graced his eyes. The small boy swallowed thickly.

 

"I love you," Louis said softly. He kept his focus on Harry. "I suppose I can never tell you that enough."

 

Harry looked up to meet Louis' eyes. "I love you too," he replied rather shyly. Louis could see his cheeks heating up with a small blush, even through the firelight.

 

Harry was a gorgeous angel. And it hurt Louis to know that he will never see himself the same way Louis does.

 

{~}

 

Eventually, Harry falls asleep later that night, wrapped up in Louis' arms. His steady breath is hot against Louis' neck, and for once, he seems so calm.

 

There's one last thought Louis had before a world of sleep overcomes him:

 

Harry has a chokehold on Louis and one day he's going to suffocate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it x
> 
> Go follow me on twitter @littlelacehaz (:
> 
> Please please please leave comments. I really want feedback on my writing and such. So comments and kudos are always welcome(: please be nice though!


End file.
